


the boy you think you miss

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: talking about abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “he hurt you.”“you’re a lot more upset about this than i am.” josh takes off one of his bracelets and fidgets with it.





	the boy you think you miss

**Author's Note:**

> title from [may twentyfourth](https://youtu.be/WEq-MFrRgzQ)

“that’s not healthy.” tyler murmurs. 

“i know it wasn’t.” josh presses a hand into his chest. 

“josh, he made you...” tyler drags his hands down his face. “god.”

“i wanted to.” josh feels like he can’t take a full breath. “at the time, i...”

“it wasn’t okay.”

“i wanted to be good. i still just want to be good.” josh closes his eyes. “and if good meant starving, if good meant holding my head underwater until my lungs burned, then...”

“but it wasn’t good for you.”

“i know.”

“god, josh, if...” tyler takes a second to growl in anger. “if you’d told me that, when i was helping you to leave him, i...”

“its been a year and, um.” josh counts on his fingers. “nine months. i don't think there’s anything you can do now.”

“he hurt you.”

“you’re a lot more upset about this than i am.” josh takes off one of his bracelets and fidgets with it. 

“this is the first i’m hearing about this!” 

“it’s fucked up.” josh doesn’t look at tyler. he hasn’t their whole conversation. “i know. but it’s part of me now. i forget about parts of it sometimes. mostly the drowning. and his...” he shifts uncomfortably. “his tenets.”

“repressing stuff isn’t good.”

“i have to survive somehow.” josh feels numb. 

tyler has tears in his eyes. “you were hurt.”

“i’ve been hurt worse.”

“that doesn’t help at all!”

josh flinches. 

“i’m sorry.” tyler gets up and sits next to josh on the couch. “i just...”

“you care about me.” josh twists the bracelet around his fingers over and over. “thank you.”

“hug?”

josh nods, and then leans into tyler’s open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> dunno
> 
> its been a year and nine months, i guess.


End file.
